The Nerd With Fangs
by XxPiExX
Summary: Alexis is not your average nerd. Let's just say that she is not human. You wanna know what she is? Hint she has fangs


**THIS STORY IS WRITTEN BY ME AND IS ALSO ON MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT **

** story/7605766-the-nerd-with-fangs-1**

**Alexis's pov**

I walked down the hallway with my head down, making sure that i didn't look up. Even by accident. I was never fond of making eye contact with the public. I was already scared to talk to anyone let alone make eye contact with them. As I walked down the hallway as fast as my little legs could take me. as soon as i reached my class I was huffing and puffing like i had just ran10km. I really need to start working out. Ha! who am I kidding! I'm not gonna start working out. Hmm...I wonder where the teacher is? I look over my shoulder and the schools asshole, Justin standing right behind me that i can feel his breath on my neck. All of a sudden i feel something cold and wet pour on the top of my head and i gasp. and turn around. Everyone is laughing and I can feel my eyes turning BRIGHT GREEN! that only means one thing. I'm about to shift into a vampire. I pretend to be upset and run to the bathroom and lock the door. I lean onto the sink and try to control my powers. I'm still new at this whole Vampire thing.

I stare at my reflection, and yes i do have a reflection. that whole vampires can't see their reflection thing is just a myth. My eyes start start changing colours from brown to hazel continuously. I shut my eyes as tight as i can. i look at my reflection again and now my eyes are fully green and i open my mouth to see my teeth have also become sharp. I suddenly have a huge urge to drink human blood. No No No No No. I have promised my self i would never drink human blood. I could never take an innocent persons life. But my inner vampire is telling me to drink some blood. I try soo hard to shake the thought out of my head. My eyes start to shift back to brown and my teeth go back to normal. I splash water under my eyes so that it looks like i have been crying. Time for me to face the music.

**Justin's pov**

I see Alexis standing there in the front of the line ready to go to class. As usual. God, why do i have to like her out of all of the other girls in the school. Her beautiful red hair that was strawberry blonde in the sun, the way that she furrowed her eyebrows when she was thinking about somehting, when she bit her lip when she was nervous, the way that she could bring her glasses up just by scrunching her nose. But the stangest thing of all was that her eyes were actually brown but for some weird reason they would turn green when they came in contact with the sun. Hmmmm...weird, but it made her 10 times more attractive than she already was. UGHHH! she just bit her lip again. Such a huge turn on. Why is she making such a huge effect on me.

My mate Zac walks up to me and starts to say how ugly Alexis is and how her shyness is so stupid. That's when I get ticked off cos you know I like her, but i control my anger. I go an dline up right behind her. I try to make sure i am as close as i can possibly go near her. I think she notices because she looks over her shoulder and furrows her eyebrows and looks back to the front. Zac walks over right beside me and motions toward the cup and ice cold water and then at Alexis. I shake my head at him and say no but he thinks that it will be funny. By him saying that it will be funny, i lean over and whisper shout at Zac with a firm no. He then says fine in a very annoyed voice. I'm still wondering where the teacher is. She might be a while so i decide to go to the bathroom.

As I'm about to get out of the bathroom i hear laughing and lots of name calling like "NERD , LOSER, BITCH" I walk out and she Alexis dripping head to toe in ice cold water. Her makeup is running and her eyes are turning green. Wait? WHAT!? As i walk out i feel her hand just brush past mine when she rushes into the bathroom. I go back to where i was standing and lean over to Zac and ask him:

"You soaked her didn't you"

"Dude, obviously. Why would i miss an opportunity like that" He says with a chuckle at the end of his sentence

"Idiot" i mumble under my breath


End file.
